The technology relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a transfer print medium.
There exists an image forming apparatus that uses, for example, a white toner in addition to color toners, i.e., basic color toners, for forming an image. The basic colors toners include, for example, a cyan toner, a magenta toner, a yellow toner, and a black toner. The white toner is used, for example, to reduce an influence of a ground color of a recording print medium on an image, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-216721, for example.